Galilean
Galileans are a sapient species from the system where Keplorr is located. Biology as Gravattack]] Galileans are bulky, rock armored aliens. They are reddish-brown or magenta in color and have a red/orange core on the center of their chest, and have four reddish-brown fingers and three grey toes. They have black markings on their face, as well as a big mouth. When rolled up into their planetary sphere form, their rocky plating fuses to resemble continents with their black markings looking similar to oceans; their core is hidden as well as a result. Behaviour According to Max, Galileans are known to be wise and patient. Habitat While Keplorr is universally known as the homeworld of the Galileans, no Galilean has actually ever set foot on Keplorr. The closest they ever come is residing for a time in orbit around it, held in pattern by Keplorr's gravitational pull. The more Galileans in orbit around Keplorr at any given time, the greater the energy of the entire system. When the amount of this energy builds up to a critical point, the Galileans are flung away from Keplorr and into the far reaches of space, but they are instinctually drawn back towards Keplorr every so often to re-energize. Powers and Abilities Galileans can control gravity to manipulate the weight and motion of objects, allowing them to suspend and levitate targets in the air, send them flying back or fourth, or slam them down to the ground with hand gestures. Their control over gravity allows them to change its direction, allowing them to telekinetically send targets flying upwards or across the air as if they were falling. They can also place objects into an orbital track, causes them to fly in circles at various speeds. When using their powers, they emit an aura of hazy energy. They can make matter amd energy orbit around them. Galileans can manipulate their own gravity in order to fly. Galileans have enhanced strength, durability and can survive in space. Weaknesses Sudden changes in mass can throw off a Galilean's orbit. 'Unseen Weaknesses' It has been mentioned that if they take large amounts of damage to their core, a Galilean could meltdown and explode. Notable Galileans *Gravattack (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean) 'Galilean Hybrids' *Kevin's present Omniverse mutation (1/11 Galilean, 10/11 various) 'Biomnitrix Fusions' *Gravabig (½ Galilean ½ To'kustar) *GravaChill (½ Galilean ½ Necrofriggian) *Gravachuck (½ Galilean ½ Perk Gourmand) *Gravaclock (½ Chronosapien ½ Galilean) *Gravadactyl (½ Galilean ½ Pturbosaurian) *Gravadiamond (½ Galilean ½ Petrosapien) *GravaDitto (½ Galilean ½ Splixson) *Gravadrillo (½ Galilean ½ Talpaedan) *Gravadust (½ Galilean ½ Nemuina) *Gravafrag (½ Galilean ½ Incursean) *Gravafreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Galilean) *Gravagoop (½ Galilean ½ Polymorph) *Gravagrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Galilean) *Gravaheat (½ Galilean ½ Pyronite) *Gravahopper (½ Galilean ½ Orthopterran) *Gravamech (½ Galilean ½ Nanochip) *Gravapick (½ Galilean ½ Toepick's species) *Gravarms (½ Galilean ½ Tetramand) *GravaRigg (½ Galilean ½ Planchakule) *Gravarot (½ Galilean ½ Gutrot's species) *Gravaspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Galilean) *Gravasquatch (½ Galilean ½ Gimlinopithecus) *Gravastrike (½ Galilean ½ Transylian) *Gravatomix (½ Galilean ½ Atomix's species) *Gravatrout (½ Galilean ½ Ickthyperambuloid) *Gravaworst (½ Atrocian ½ Galilean) *Gravecho Gravecho (½ Galilean ½ Sonorosian) *GravRG (½ Galilean ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Humungravasaur (½ Galilean ½ Vaxasaurian) *XLRGravity (½ Galilean ½ Kineceleran) *X-Gravity (½ Celestialsapien ½ Galilean) 'Dimension 23' *Orbit Man (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Galilean) 'Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline' *Gravattack (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Gravattack (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species that live in space Category:Species with Gravity Manipulation Category:Species with Telekinesis Category:Species with Black Hole Creation Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with Space Survivability Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability